<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maglor and the Twins Playlist by 2Nienna2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981358">Maglor and the Twins Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2'>2Nienna2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Fanmixes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Created for a SWG Challenge, Family, Fanmix, Gen, Goodbyes, Healing, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for Maglor and Elrond and Elros, for the unexpected healing and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Fanmixes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maglor and the Twins Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts">Independence1776</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am crossposting this from Dreamwidth, where it was created January of 2019 during the Holiday Feast Dessert Course (Art Challenge.) </p><p>Some of the songs fit just Maglor more clearly, some just Elrond and Elros, and some all of them together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>```<a href="https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeBq4GBQ0kPkTzkw-_uVc31blZU_CC3t">Listen Here</a>```</p><p>Tracklist:<br/>
<b>1. Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford &amp; Sons</b><br/>
<i>You heard my voice, I came out of the woods by choice<br/>
Shelter also gave their shade<br/>
But in the dark I have no name<br/>
So leave that click in my head<br/>
And I will remember the words that you said<br/>
Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart<br/>
But I am sure we could see a new start</i></p><p><b>2. The Other Half of Me by Within Temptation</b><br/>
<i>We are drifting apart<br/>
(Chilled to the marrow 'cause you don't want to go)<br/>
'Cause we've got a different wish at heart<br/>
...<br/>
You are the other half of me</i></p><p><b>3. Shake it Out by Florence + the Machine</b><br/>
<i>And I've been a fool and I've been blind<br/>
I can never leave the past behind<br/>
I can see no way, I can see no way<br/>
I'm always dragging that horse around<br/>
...<br/>
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<br/>
So I like to keep my issues drawn<br/>
But it's always darkest before the dawn</i></p><p><b>4. The Narrow Bridge by Nefesh Mountain</b><br/>
<i>When the first light came in, it was cold up north again<br/>
And the frost slowly thawed in the dawn<br/>
It takes a faithful breath to put a weary mind at rest<br/>
And still remember the narrow bridge we’re on</i></p><p>“Kol ha’olam kulo gesher tzar me’od” translates to “The whole entire world is a very narrow bridge,” which comes from a famous saying attributed to Nachman of Breslov, which ends with “and the important thing is to have no fear at all.”</p><p><b>5. I’ll Never Let You Go by Evermore</b><br/>
<i>I'll never let you go<br/>
I'll never let you go<br/>
I found you and now I know<br/>
I'll never let you go</i><br/>
<br/>
<b>6. Fidelity by Regina Spektor</b><br/>
<i>I hear in my mind<br/>
All this music<br/>
And it breaks my heart<br/>
...<br/>
Suppose I never ever saw you<br/>
Suppose you never ever called<br/>
Suppose I kept on singing love songs<br/>
Just to break my own fall<br/>
Just to break my fall</i></p><p><b>7. Remember by Josh Groban</b><br/>
<i>I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,<br/>
It is the last light to fade into the rising sun<br/>
...<br/>
Remember, I will still be here<br/>
As long as you hold me, in your memory</i></p><p><b>8. This is Not the End (sun version) by The Bravery</b><br/>
<i>Not even Earth can hold us<br/>
Not even life controls us<br/>
Not even the ground can keep us down<br/>
The memories in my head<br/>
Are just as real as the time we spent<br/>
You'll always be close to me, my friend<br/>
This is not the end</i> </p><p><b>9. Ulysses by Adele Mcallister</b><br/>
<i>I am become a name for always roaming with a hungry heart<br/>
And I have passed through fire and through the storm<br/>
Only to find I must wither or depart<br/>
...<br/>
I wish I could lay down beside you<br/>
when the end of days comes rushing in (end comes rushing in)<br/>
like a mighty wind (like a mighty wind)</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>